


A Chance to Talk

by WasteTimeandType



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 4 gap filler, Gen, Gen Fic, bolin and korra had a heart to heart., mention of korrasami feelings but the fic is gen, reaffirm being besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasteTimeandType/pseuds/WasteTimeandType
Summary: Korra has a heart to heart with Bolin in the days following Kuvira's attack on Republic City.
Relationships: Bolin & Korra (Avatar)
Kudos: 8





	A Chance to Talk

Korra decided to not wait for the ferry, and instead she'd climbed the tallest building by the coastline, and then she had launched off with her glider, soaring over the deep water below before landing at the Air Nation complex.

She looked around. There wasn’t anyone about right now in the early evening to greet her, so Korra hoped she could just slip in without much fuss from the Air Nation, or Tenzin's family encouraging her to take a break.

She couldn't take a break, there was still so much to do.

She moved over to the side of the complex where the boys dormitories were located, and peered around the corridor.

 _Now, where was Mako?_ She didn’t even know where he was located, since she first healed him. She began to peer into one of the rooms 

“Korra!” She heard a familiar voice say, and she noticed Bolin bound towards her from a closed room, which she could guess was Mako's.

He scooped her up into a big bear hug and swung her around.

“Hey, Bolin!” Korra said, smile bright as she hugged her friend back whilst she was twirled around.

Bolin dropped her to the ground. “Y’know, considering that you’re meant to be living here, I haven’t seen you much.”

“Yeah. I’ve been doing early mornings and nights overnight in the refugee camps, if I’m not helping Raiko out with the spirit portal or talking or leadership things.. I’ve not had a chance to be here," Korra explained, and Bolin gestured to them to move to the small courtyard of the Temple complex.

They sat on a bench as Bolin nodded in time to her speech. “I get it. Opal’s out helping the refugees so I don’t see her much either, as I’m staying here to help move the rubble. If I’m not doing that, I’m trying to make sure Mako doesn’t do something stupid like ‘go back to work,’” he said, mimicking air quotes.

“He’s not trying to, is he?”

“Yeah. He’s getting better everyday, but he only blew himself up like five days ago, I think the city can survive without him for a week or so whilst he gets some rest. Try telling him that though,” Bolin said, then tutted.

Korra snorted. “I bet that’ll be hard for him, knowing how he is. But can he talk? I was gonna check up with him.”

“He’s sleeping. Uh, the pain keeps him awake at weird times. Another reason he shouldn’t go back to work,” Bolin added, then paused. “I suppose I could wake him—"

“Oh, don’t bother. I’ll catch him another time,” she said. She hadn’t properly seen Mako since the first night where she’d helped heal his arm, until Kya took over. Since then, the only thing she’d heard was that he was doing better and she'd poked her head in one time to see him sleeping, but it would be nice to check if he was still in one piece with her own eyes and actually talk to him. She exhaled, but grinned at Bolin. “It’s great to see you though, Bolin.”

Bolin beamed. He always had a way to bring cheer to any tense situation. Even situations where nobody wanted him to. “Yeah! Soon, I’m sure, things will get back to normal. It’d be nice for all of us to just hang out again, all as friends”

Korra smiled. “Yeah,” she said, and exhaled loudly. Bolin cocked his head to the side, so she decided to continue. “I feel like I’m a bit of a crummy friend though. I didn’t speak to any of you for three years, and I haven’t seen Mako since he almost died, you and I have barely had a chance to chat, and me and Asami… well, I need to... talk to her, I guess,” she said. She cut herself off from saying more as it wasn’t as if she was keeping her feelings secret— she would happily tell Bolin— but that she wanted to discuss them with Asami first.

 _Oh, Asami_. Her heart seemed to beat more heavily when she just thought of her. They had a memorial for her father coming up soon, and Korra wasn’t really sure that was the place to confess her feelings to Asami. Feelings she suspected that Asami reciprocated. Or at least she hoped so. Why was this all so difficult and confusing to navigate through?

“Aw, you had your reasons for not speaking to us, and that’s good enough,” Bolin said. “And you’re here now, and we’ve got all the time in the world. There’s Varrick and Zhu-Li’s wedding soon, that’ll be a good party time for all of us. That’s like, less than two weeks away now.”

The wedding was a good shout. “Yeah, you’re right. I think I need to stop worrying about doing everything in time.”

Bolin smiled, then hugged Korra again, squeezing her as he lifted her off the ground. “Hey Korra. I just want you to know that you’re amazing. Remember when we dated that one time? Well, you didn’t think it was a date but I did?”

“Um…”

“Well everything I said still stands! You’re totally funny, buff and talented, and amazing in every way and I’m so glad you met Mako and me. You changed our lives in every way. I’m happy to have you as a friend.”

Bolin dropped Korra as she beamed. “Bolin, likewise. You’re amazing as well, you know that?”

“Well, I am the only lavabender.”

Korra laughed, but then drew him into a hug. “You’re amazing as a friend though, as well. I’m happy to have met you too. I know I can count on you.”

He pulled away and wiped his eyes, and sniffed. “Aw, Korra. Making me emotional.”

She didn’t apologise, just patted him on the shoulder. She sighed. “This really was a flying visit, I have to go see Lin now about security in the refugee camps. So," she said reluctantly, as she tapped her staff on the ground.

“Flying visit. That’s funny. Because of your glider,” Bolin said. Korra laughed, but Bolin continued, “I’ll tell Mako you dropped by.”

“Yeah. Tell him I hope he gets better soon. And if he tries to go to work tell him I’ll beat his ass.”

“Gotcha,” Bolin said, and saluted.

She used airbending to get herself to the top of the temple tower, waved goodbye to Bolin, before she glided off the island and back to the mainland.

Bolin's words rang in her mind, and she smiled to herself. Korra had all the time in the world. She didn’t need to work everything out just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This a fic I posted last year and decided now was a good time to post!
> 
> I think it's fair that the big emotional speeches were saved for the wedding--- I think it's fair that after a war, the characters might not have the time to immediately have a chance to have a heart to heart, and they could still check up on the other.
> 
> However, I would have liked to see Bolin and Korra bond at the wedding, but the explanation is that they've already had their bonding moment, duh. Let's pretend anyway.
> 
> At some point I will write the Asami's Dad's memorial fic, but it hasn't materialised yet.
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you liked?


End file.
